Whatever, Whenever, Wherever
by NintendoGal55
Summary: It doesn't matter what we're doing, when we do it, wherever we do it, as long as we're together. Whatever, whenever, wherever.


**Yet another piece based on InvisibleDeath's artworks! :D OwO Enjoy this touching little piece.**

...

I had to have been dreaming.

This was something I only dreamed about, fantasized in my head. This was the one thing I wanted more than anything, ever since the tender age of three years old. I said back then, and I say it now. I wanted to marry Arnold.

And now...I was.

I was married to none other than my beloved Arnold P. Shortman, something I've wanted ever since I first laid eyes on him. The enigma is gone now. I no longer have to hide my love for him. Not that I ever had to back when we started dating, but now it's gone, all gone, and there's nothing but love.

We're 25 now, and we have an apartment together across town in Hillwood, not far from where our family and friends live. So we still see them whenever we can. We don't have a lot of money, but that's okay. What matters now is that we have each other. We finally made it.

Now we're here in our apartment, newly married, we just got back from our honeymoon, which was a fun road trip to Canada. It was great! Like I said, we didn't have a lot of money, and we contributed as much as we could to pay for our wedding, while my parents and his parents paid for the rest, along with a chip in from his awesome grandparents. So we made do with what we had, and ended up having a great time. Arnold does feel bad and says that one day we'll go on a second honeymoon to Paris and around Europe once we can afford it, and that he's sorry we couldn't do so much. Silly Arnold. I told him several times that we can do that in the future as we see fit, but the fact of the matter is that I didn't care where we went or what we did, just as long as we did it together. And I really enjoyed our trip, Canada is a great place, and I love British-Columbia. I definitely hope we can go there again one day. So really, it didn't matter in the long run since we had a great time.

And hey, as I grew up and embraced the simpler things in life, and not obsessed with being rich like my Dad had been, I didn't complain that it was a cheap thing we did. Yes, I joked about it with him and called ourselves the "Cheapest Couple", but of course I didn't mean it.

My beloved interrupted my train of thought as he held me close, his warm hands touching the bare skin of my arm, giving me tingles. Even now his touch still sends my heart on fire. He's had that effect on me back then, and he still does now.

It hit me again. We're married. We're together for the rest of our lives, he loves me like I love him, everything will be okay. The same feeling I felt back at the altar when we were slowly being pronounced... And now the same feeling again. Only now, we're married. Joined together by Holy Matrimony. It took us a long time to get to this point, and now, here we are. It took a childhood of my hiding it from him, a confession atop the building of a greedy company trying to tear down the neighbourhood, THEN a reciprocation confession in the middle of the jungle in Central America, dating for a while, breaking up, living far apart, coming home, getting back together...it took all of that to get to where we are right now.

If I could go back in time, I wouldn't change a thing. ...Well, okay, maybe SOME things, but you know what I mean.

But it doesn't matter, because we're here now.

Arnold loves me. He really loves me. He wants to be with me. I look at him now, and he's ecstatic, not an ounce of worry or deception, he's happy to be with me. He's happily married and in love with _me_. For so long this was something I only ever dreamed of, wished for, and now... It's reality, and even now I still feel I'll wake up and find out I'm dreaming.

But then I know that I'm not, and it makes me feel so much better. I know I'm not dreaming, I know this is real. Arnold, the love of my life, the only boy I have ever truly loved since the moment I met him, is now my husband, and I am his wife. A dream come true.

There's nothing holding us back. Nothing. Like I said, the enigma is gone. We're together, and nothing to hide, nothing to stop us.

Hey, I've grown up a lot too, so I'm going to do everything I can to make this marriage work. I'm not letting him go. I'm not afraid anymore. This marriage is forever, we said so from the beginning. We didn't even talk about divorce. We're in this together, and to come to see that commitment is not confining, but liberating. I can finally be myself around him, and he can be himself around me too. I know life isn't sunshine and rainbows, there will be obstacles and rocks trying to tear us apart, but we've made it through worse, I know we can make it.

Because nothing anything or anyone does will ever drive us apart. Not anymore. Not ever again.

Whatever, whenever, wherever, he's mine, as I am his.

Once more, my beloved interrupts my thoughts as he speaks to me.

"Helga my love," He whispers into my ear, and I feel myself melt more and more, as I almost hear his younger voice saying those same words. "What do you want to do now?"

Well, we were home now, just having gotten home from our lovely little honeymoon, we were dressed casually as can be, and very comfy, I might add, what DO couples do by now? It was raining outside now, I could see it out the windows.

I feel his strong but gentle grip pull me closer, and I turn my body to fully face him. Oh those eyes...I could get so lost in them... I love his eyes, I always have... Oh Arnold...

Finally I answer him, as I run my fingers through his hair. "I don't know darling, what do you want to do?" It's no longer sticking up like crazy, which I admittedly miss, but what he does with his hair these days, especially since it grew out to be that way, is just fine. I had insisted for our wedding that he just have it sticking up, but he insisted on having it look nice for the most important occasion in our lives. What a sap. So I gave in and just let him. It doesn't matter, anyway. He looks great either way, always has.

...But I just miss his stick up hair, that's all.

Oh well.

He answers me, turning my attention back. "Well I imagine you don't want to do much, since we just got back and all, is there anything you do want to do?"

Yes there was.

"I want to lie in our bed and snuggle with you." I tell him.

I love snuggling with him. I do it almost all the time we're alone. It even goes back to when we were dating as kids. When we were alone, and sitting on his couch or his bed, wherever really, I'd always cuddle into him. I couldn't help it, I loved being close to him, and I still do to this day. He'd bring an arm around me, hold me close, and sometimes even brought both arms around me in a hug. I'd do the same, of course.

Now that's what I wanted to do. I wanted to lay in our bed, just snuggling in my beloved's embrace, with no sound but our own breathing, beating hearts, and the rain pattering on the window. That sounds like heaven to me.

"That's all?" He says, looking amused and chuckling.

"Doi." I answer, smirking.

My beloved obliges with no hesitation and brings me along to our bedroom. I sit on the bed, and he joins me, and immediately I snuggle into him before we lay back on our comfortable bed. He holds me close, and I feel nothing but warmth, love, and security in his heavenly embrace.

Finally...at last, we're here. Newly married, and our first time at home as a married couple.

We may just be laying in our bed together, but that's just what I want, and could do anytime at all. We just returned, and we could probably be doing some other things than this, but that doesn't matter. Our apartment is basic and not the biggest, but it works fine for us, and again it doesn't matter because I'm here, happily married with my husband. It doesn't matter what we're doing, it doesn't matter when we do it, and doesn't matter where we do it.

As long as we're together.

Like I said you know. Whatever, whenever, wherever.

We lie in our bed together, in each other's embrace, for some time, I don't even know how long, listening to the rain patter on our window, and then soon we fall asleep.

It's just the first day in our bright new future.


End file.
